Witch Queen (The Last Witch Hunter)
The Witch Queen (sometimes spelled "Witch-Queen") is the main antagonist of the 2015 supernatural action film The Last Witch Hunter. She was the absolute ruler of the witches who cursed the warrior Kaulder with immortality before seemingly being defeated. She is portrayed by Julie Engelbrecht. ''The Last Witch Hunter'' Prior to the main events of the film, the Witch Queen released the Black Death (now known as the Black Plague) onto England and soon half of the entire continent of Europe in the hopes of wiping out humanity. Kaulder, and his team of witch hunters who are the early founders of the Axe and Cross Order, tracked the queen to her lair within a giant tree known as the Plague Tree, and they tried to kill her. She ambushes them, and she takes Kaulder to the tree's center. With his mighty iron sword known as Hexenbane (also called "Witch-Slayer") in hand, Kaulder stabs the queen with it; however, the Witch Queen retaliates by shoving her hand into his chest, and she curses him with immortality. Unbeknownst to Kaulder at the time, the other witch hunters including the first Dolan found the Witch Queen's beating heart, and they secretly preserved it. Kaulder later went to work for the Axe and Cross, an organization that was intent on maintaining a truce that was made between humans and witches. Kaulder was to be assisted by a priest that was known as a Dolan. Years later, the 36th Dolan was going to retire from the Axe and Cross, but he was found in a comatose state. It was revealed that a shape-shifter by the name of Ellic was the one who cursed him, and that this was apart of a bigger conspiracy that aspired to resurrect the Witch Queen. Belial (originally known as Balkazar Ketola), a male rebel witch who longed for the days of the Witch Queen, set about trying to retrieve the heart. He sent Bronwyn to torture the 36th Dolan, and he later used Max Schlesinger, a blind merchant and former warlock, as a sacrifice to the Queen during her resurrection ritual. The Queen becomes revived, and she immediately tries to wipe out the human race. She uses the witches in the infamous Witch Prison beneath the Axe and Cross church in New York City where the Witch Council were before she kills them all, to regain power, and when one of the witches, Ellic, were severed from The Chant, an ancient psychic ability the Queen now used on a large number of captives within the Witch Prison, she used Chloe and her dreamwalking powers to finish it. Swarms of flies are released onto the populace. She engages in another battle with Kaulder, and the 37th Dolan betrays both Kaulder and Chloe to the Queen, revealing that his parents were actually witches the entire time. He makes a demand to the Queen to give him power as a full-fledged witch, but she effortlessly murders him, claiming that he was more of a human than a witch. She gets defeated by Kaulder a second time, and her heart is sealed away. Powers and Abilities Please add more information here. Gallery Witch Queen.jpg|The Witch Queen The-Last-Witch-Hunter-Movie-Review-Image-7.jpg|The Witch Queen Trivia *The Witch Queen may have been skilled in dreamwalking like Chloe, but unlike Chloe can see and control any dreamer's past, the Witch Queen explains to Kaulder that she see into and control the future. She then shows Kaulder the future where she is still alive; a world where nature takes back the planet by taking roots through the Queen's great tree and into the rubble and ruins of every city on Earth, a world devoid of human beings. *The Witch Queen herself is old enough to remember the world without humans, which would make her more than 40,000 years old long before the Black Plague. *Dreamwalkers were once used as the Witch Queen's personal assassins before her death at Kaulder's hand and they used this ancient gift to interrogate or brutally murder their victims by turning their precious memories and most wonderful dreams into their worst nightmares. This special ability was considered by some as a dark magic gift, the thing Chloe once blamed because of the death of her younger brother who too was a dreamwalker. Category:Villainesses Category:Monarchs Category:Witches Category:Evil from the past Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Supernatural Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Immortals Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Provoker Category:Old Villains Category:Beldam Category:Xenophobes Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Child Murderer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Dark Lord Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Traitor Category:Revived Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dictator Category:Psychopath Category:Complete Monster Category:Staff Wielders Category:Elementals Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Archenemy Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Humanoid Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Clawed Villains Category:Speedster Category:Harbingers Category:Dream Master Category:Necromancers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Reactionary Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Harbinger for Rebirth